finding cures and hope
by evilpanda96
Summary: the flock goes bact 2 the school, 2 check out a mutant sighting and got exposed to gas. that only affected max, and the only place that may have a cure is the insitute.they meet new freinds on the way. fax and other pairings.


**I have wanted to write a maximum ride fic for a while now. And I finally got a solid story plot. It is really good. And it will have four or five occ characters in it.**

**This story takes place 3 years after Max. The final book to the series**

**And… they look like they do in the manga. If you want to know what they look like. Go on youtube and type in… maximum ride manga characters. Except maxs hair is brown, not blond.**

**And they are all older…**

**And they are living in the E shaped house.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own maximum ride in any kind of way. I wish I did though.**

**Let's get started then.**

Max- 17

Fang- 17

Iggy- 17

Nudge- 14

Gazzy- 11

Angel- 9

Max Pov.

A ray of light hit me straight in the face. My eyes fluttered open and I sat up and wiped the sleepys out of my eyes. I threw my legs over the side of the bed, and got up. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of PJ pants and pulled them on and left my room, and walked down the hall way.

"Nudge, what are you waiting for?" she sat cross legged outside of the bathroom with her arms crossed. "Iggy is taking for ever in the shower." I tapped my knuckles against the tan wood. "Iggy you have a line waiting on you. You know that?" I called over the roar of the shower head.

"Ya, and I wouldn't take this long if some one would stop moving my shampoo and stuff." I tapped again. "it is the second on the left." About five seconds passed. "Oh thanks Max. Nudge, I will be out in ten." I looked down at her and smiled. "Problem solved"

I continued down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I peaked around the corner. Gazzy and angel were attempting to make pancakes.

"Ok, now add the blue berries, Gazzy." Angel said looking up from the enormous cook book. Gazzy poured a cup of blue berries in to the batter. I leaned against the door frame. "Awww, my little chef-ettes." Angel turned around and jumped off the stool and hugged me. "Good morning Max. We are making breakfast this morning, since you can't cook, and Iggy is still bathing. And Fang is out of sight."

Before I could say any thing, Angel ran back over and helped Gazzy turn the stove on. And with that I left the kitchen and went off to find fang.

I opened the patio door and stepped out on to the porch.

_SSSSSSkkkkkkk._

I looked up and Fangs feet dangled off the side of the roof. I climbed on to the railing and then up on to the roof. Fang turned the page of the book he was reading. He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. "Hey"

"What are you reading?"

"How to kill a mocking bird." He said as he turned another page.

Fang still looked like he did 3 years ago. But his long black ponytail is now a foot or so shorter. (During hair cut month, Iggy and Gazzy cornered him with a pair of scissors.) Fang lifted his head up and sniffed the air. "Mmmm, seems like the pancakes are done." He closed his book and took my hand and we jumped off the roof.

We all sat down at the table and passed the plate of slightly crispy pancakes around the table. I pulled a blue berry one off the mound and poured maple syrup all over it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Seven hours later.

"Max come look at this." Fang called from the TV room. I leaned over the edge of the couch and watched the news cast in silence.

_And in other news, cases of strange animal sightings took place out side of the special science facility, in southern California, called the school, and all they had to say was. "It is currently being taken care of." More of this at eleven._

Pictures of the strange animals looking things, flashed across the screen and then a video. It looked like a girl in a hospital gown, on the roof of the place. it peaked over the edge and snapped its head around and looked behind her and then a man in a white lab coat put her in a head lock and pulled it out of view.

Fang looked at me and picked up the remote. "Thank god we have TiVo." He rewinded it and then paused. I walked over to the stairs and screamed up the stairs. "MEETING IN THE TV ROOM, NOW!" within five minutes they were all sitting in chairs around the TV. Fang clicked play and we all watched.

* * *

Angel turned to me and asked. "So when are we leaving for the school?" Nudge and Gazzy stood up and Gazzy said. "Ya, what if they managed to make more mutant kids like us?"

Nudge and Iggy nodded. Fang turned the TV off and said. "Their business hours are from, 8:oo am, and then they close at 9:00 PM. That would give us a while to get in and then get out." He looked at me.

I crossed my arms and put on my thinking face. Then I suggested.

"We could leave around twelve in the morning and get to California around one in the after noon and that would give us time to eat and take a brief nap." Gazzy pumped his fist in the air and yelled." road trip!"

I shrugged knowing it was no use to argue with him. We probably would do some sight seeing while we are there. Then angel said. "What about Total? He always said he wanted to go back and really see where he came from." That reminded me. I need to give him a call.

Total moved out about two and a half years ago and is now living with Akeila. They are living in southern Brazil, with doctor Abate. Total and Akeila now have five puppies and two of them can talk and fly.

And now Akeila will now be living for a lot longer now since they mated. I don't know, when she became pregnant with the pups, it altered her body and now she will live about as old as Total will get.

"Sorry Angel, but I think he will have his hands full with the kids for a while." She frowned and got up. "Well since we will be leaving in the morning. I need to pack my over night bag." Then she went up the stairs.

The rest of the flock nodded and we all went up to pack our over night bags. I went up too. I packed a spare pair of shoes and pants and a shirt, under where and a bra.

We all set our night bags by the door and all went our separate ways to bed.

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

The next day…

Twelve AM to be exact. He he…

The flock and I jumped off the edge of the cliff and unfurled our wings. It felt nice to stretch them after sleeping. I pumped my wings and went up and flew in the front of our little group. Since I _am_ the flock leader. Or alpha female in animal terms.

We haven't seen one eraser in years. But we occasionally see a fly boy or two.But it really easy to kill them now.

I looked over my shoulder and saw; angel had her arms out like another set of wings. And Gazzy was attempting a barrel role in mid air… and succeeded. Nudge had her arms in front of her like super man. Iggy was chewing on a candy bar. Fang had his hands in the pockets of his black jacket. (Yes, he is still emo.) He looked up and gave me a half smile. God I loved him.

_* * * * * * * * * _

"you guys, we are coming up on the pit stop." I yelled over the wind. Thy nodded and we dived down and landed on the top of some apartment buildings. We laid down got some food and took a nap.

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

We sat on the roof of our childhood prison… the school. I looked over at fang. "What time is it?" he looked down at his watch. "About ten, show time." Gazzy picked the lock of the door and we all slowly crept in to hell.

We knew exactly where to go based off of memory. The data room. The door slide open and we stepped in. Nudge sat down at the chair then cracked her knuckles. "Wow, this is a more recent model, it will take more time than I thought." She clicked in the password, and started hacking away at the computer data and files.

"What happened?" cried Nudge.

I looked over when a red light started beeping. The computer screen was black and she was trying to turn it back on. "Nudge, what did you do?" Iggy screamed. Her chair swiveled around and she half yelled half whispered. "Nothing I had just found what we were looking for. Then it exited out, and then an intruder alert sign appeared and then it turned off."

Then the door slide shut and then the air vents opened. Fang, Iggy and Gazzy ran over to the door and started pounding on it. We heard foot steps out side. Now I was scared.

_Sssssssssssssssss_

Normal POV

Blue gas filled the small room. Nudge got up from the chair and stood in front of max. then max asked. "What did you find before you shut down?"

She shrugged. "A file about 'project demon" then it went off." Then max said. "Don't under stand. It just doesn't pan out in the end.,, _cough!"_ she coughed in to her hand and slouched for ward. "Max?" Nudge said.

"I'm having some trouble breathing." Then she fell to the floor. But before she fell. Nudge caught her. "Max!" fang turned around and ran to them. "MAX!" The door to the small room flew open.

A girl about the age of 15 or 16 stood in the door way. She wore a blue hospital gown. "This way!" Fang and Nudge looked up. "Who's there?" Angel asked out.

"It's me, hurry!"Gazzy grabbed Iggy and they followed her out. Fang picked up Max and ran out followed by Nudge. Out side in the hall way. A few people ran up and down the halls. Three of them wore hospital gowns like the first girl did. They all wore cloths tied around their heads.

The girl stood in front of the three people. The girl pointed to another girl, one with an olive tone skin and then to another boy who had a tiny budda-belly. "Bunny, you and Role, go and mug as many people you can find." Then she pointed to another boy. "Dust, go down to the tech room and get some useful stuff." The three nodded and left.

Then the girl turned to the flock and yelled "follow me."

They went down the hall way then a fly boy jumped out. The girl pushed them forward. "Get out, then meet us in Tipsco." Wait there for 4 hours." The flock ran out the giant doors the leapt into the air.

$ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #

**Wow… this chapter was good. I may have rushed but it was a good kind of rush though. I will give better descriptions of the new characters in the next chapter… bye.**

**Ps if you want to know what the I am having so trouble breathing part looks like… go on you tube and type in animation: fullmetal alchemist and FOP crossover.**

**Bye!!!!!!! **


End file.
